Intento de amor
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: De la compasión, la soledad, el falso amor y el "tú y yo." Para Misari. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillion" del Foro GJM.
1. De la compasión

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillion" Del Foro GJM"

 **Personajes:** Mavis Vermillion. Zeref Dragneel —y algo similar a un anti-Zervis—.

 **Extensión:** 413 palabras.

 **Notas:** Para Misari, porque fue con ella con quien discutí esto. Hablando con ella sobre por qué no nos gustaba el Zeref/Mavis yo dije: "Digamos que lo de Zeref fue miedo a la soledad y lo de Mavis compasión, y no hubo más" y nació esto.

Lo aclararé, porque hace falta para entender un poco los drabbles. Zeref dijo "parece ser que eres la única que puede caminar a mi lado" y a mi parecer eso se asemejó más a un "no quiero estar solo y tú puedes estar conmigo" que a un "me he enamorado de ti." ¿Lo de Mavis? Pues ella se sentía mal por él, y cuando Zeref va a verla está en un estado bastante vulnerable, así que tan raro no es que lo acepte —y eso es un poco escabroso, Zeref antes que tenderle la mano le empuja sus sentimientos cuando ella está vulnerable, eso no me parece bonito lo mires por dónde lo mires—.

Ya ni hablemos de que en teoría Mavis "muere" porque la maldición se rompe gracias al amor, pero ella en realidad no se muere y, de ser mutuo, ¿no tendrían que haber muerto los dos?

Lo siento, pero como pareja de "amor trágico" no me los trago, como una relación medio confusa surgida de la desesperación sí, pero no como amor propiamente tal. Respeto si lo shipean, pero no me parece que se hayan amado (además que se vieron unas tres veces y sería).

Dicho esto, los drabbles siguen esa línea de pensamiento, para que les quede claro. Si quieren comentarlos bien, pero POR FAVOR nadie venga a tratar de convencerme de por qué el Zeref/Mavis es una buena pareja porque:

a. No lo va a lograr.

b. Me voy a pasar vuestro comentario por donde no me llega el sol.

Comenten los drabbles, por favor, no la pareja ni mi percepción de ella tal como les acabo de explicar, comenten lo que escribí y no lo que pienso, lo agradecería.

Es todo.

 **Edit:** Gracias a Nymus por el aviso. Error corregido —bueno, ahora que FF muestra los malditos comentarios me percato de que Lady también me aviso, gracias a ella también—.

 **Drabble 1. Rated:** T.

 **.**

* * *

 **Intento de amor.**

 _De la compasión_ _._

* * *

Detiene su mirada en la criatura a su lado, detiene sus pupilas en los ojos vacíos y negros del animal que reposa a su costado. No podría asegurar cuánto tiempo lleva observando a la criatura, que ha caído ante su irremediable cercanía. Ella ha provocado eso —ella, solo ella; ella con sus actos, ella con su ignorancia, ella con su presencia—.

Mavis se aferra con algo más de fuerza a sus rodillas sin despegar la mirada del animal muerto a su lado, cuyos negros ojos la observan. Agradece, al menos, que por su causa no puedan haber moscas o insectos alrededor del cuerpo muerto, harían más intolerable la situación. Luego se reprende. No, no lo agradece. No agradece que no hayan insectos a su alrededor por su causa, no agradece matar todo lo que toca, no agradece estar maldita.

Tres cuartos de segundo para culparse. Mirar al frente. Le tiembla el labio. Suspira y casi —casi— suelta un gemido. Vuelve la mirada.

El venado sigue pudriéndose a su lado y Mavis nota un nudo en la garganta.

«Yo hice eso. Yo lo mate. Yo mate a Rita. Yo mato todo lo que toco. Yo, yo, yo.»

Opta por regresar la mirada al frente, finalmente y tras largos momentos, paseando por consecuente unos segundos su vista por el cuerpo del animal. Casi no se ha descompuesto, no lo que debería tras todo ese tiempo (quizás incluso haya matado los hongos y las bacterias que harían eso), pero aún así su cuerpo flácido le produce nauseas. Las costillas que se notan a través de la piel andrajosa, los ojos abiertos sin ver, la lengua que cuelga de su hocico, la quietud absoluta en la que se halla, todo eso le produce nauseas.

Al menos, se dice, Zeref se lo advirtió. Al menos salvo por Rita no mató a nadie más (ni a Yuri, a Warrod o a Precht), ellos están bien, en algún lugar. Quiere que eso sea consuelo suficiente, pero no lo es.

Quiere, al mirar sus manos escuálidas, como su piel cubre prácticamente huesos, sin músculo alguno, que nada de eso sea real.

Quiere, al recordar a Zeref y su explicación, su propio sufrimiento —sus contradicciones, las contradicciones que le han mermado la cordura y la alegría— sentirse mejor, pero no puede. No ha llegado a esos extremos pero simplemente piensa en él, su dolor, y sufre.

«Quisiera hacer algo, como quise no hacer nada a Rita.»

Entonces siente —cree— que le importa.

* * *

 **Es así, por lo demás, porque tal como expliqué al comienzo se centra más en una línea de pensamientos que en acciones.**

 **Por lo demás gracias por leer.**


	2. De la soledad

**Extensión:** 348 palabras.

 **Notas:** No sé qué más podría decir, la verdad. Puedo escribir y leer de ellos sin problemas si es de esta forma, como una mera confusión de sentimientos producto de la necesidad, pero no más.

Y sigue siendo para Misari aunque no sé para qué querría esto, pero igual.

 **Drabble 2. Género:** Angst.

 **.**

* * *

 **Intento de amor.**

 _De la soledad_ _._

* * *

Él llega cuando el ente andrajoso que es ella no debería existir. Cuando tiene las mejillas hundidas y las cuencas de los ojos marcadas, cuando sus dedos son meras ramas y sus piernas un árbol a punto de caer. Cuando bajo su precaria vestimenta rasgada solo hay un par de costillas y un descenso absoluto de piel al bajar por su vientre, inexistente como una simple sábana tendida entre su pecho y sus caderas. Llega y sus ojos son blancos ante la ausencia de sangre, anémica y moribunda.

Pero no ha muerto.

Zeref sonríe porque lo ha visto venir, que ella se apartaría como trató de hacer él y así no matar a nadie más —inútil, tan inútil—. Él quiere creer que eso es una premonición, una señal del destino. Mavis quiere creer que todo es una pesadilla y algún día habrá de despertar.

No le importa —todavía— la soledad, no le importa tanto como el temor de lastimar a alguien. A Zeref dejó de importarle hace mucho tiempo cuando el dolor le deslavó la capacidad de sentir. No le importa quedar sola y ser nada más que un recuerdo, no le importa esfumarse sin nadie a su alrededor, porque ella todavía ama y quiere y anhela que la vida sea eso: vida.

Zeref insiste en que así no podrá vivir.

Es solo entonces que Mavis lo mira —ella, en teoría, no está viviendo y, tal como están las cosas, no hay forma de que lo haga—, que mira su figura solitaria y recuerda que él, en el fondo, también sufre.

(Es que si olvida que la vida le importa para no estar sola la compañía se siente insulsa, vacía. Si recuerda que la vida le importa para que valga de algo extinguirá esa vida y quedará sola, otra vez. Contradicción, así es como funciona.)

Ella está en un punto y él en otro. Sin embargo están en la misma línea. En teoría podrían vivir, vivir de verdad, juntos. En teoría podrían olvidar esas nimiedades. En teoría podrían albergar algo de esperanza.

La sensación casi parece ser amor.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Del falso amor

**Extensión:** 304 palabras.

 **Notas:** No hay notas (?), pero es para Misari. De acuerdo, no.

Sí, cada drabble me sale más corto que el anterior. Honestamente mi idea inicial era hacer algo de Mavis y Zera, pero luego de hablar con Misari surgió esta idea. Escribí hasta parte del drabble tres —o sea este, más los dos primeros— y lo dejé porque no me convencía del todo. Hace poco acabé FT Zero y decidí tratar con mi idea inicial, pero me gustó todavía menos así que acabé por quedarme con esto y terminarlo. Por eso los dos primeros son más largos, porque están un poco más "elaborados" si se quiere decir de esa forma. Y ya.

 **Drabble 3. Emoción:** Confusión.

 **.**

* * *

 **Intento de amor.**

 _De_ _l falso amor._

* * *

El amor es un sentimiento complejo, difícil de describir, de explicar, de notar e incluso de sentir. Es difícil de construir y desgraciadamente fácil de destruir. Es una contradicción entre un amor y otro, entre «el amor es esto» y el «todos amamos a nuestra manera». Es un poco de todo y a veces igual a nada. Incomparable.

Eso que siente latiendo en ese músculo que aún asemeja un corazón, ¿es acaso amor? Eso que le come las entrañas cuando él se acerca, eso que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen con lo poco que le queda de sangre, ¿es eso amor?

Aquello que le hace sentir medio gramo de vida más que en el segundo anterior, que le permite olvidarse medio segundo del horrible destino de su mísera vida inacabada, ¿podría serlo?

No lo sabe y casi no le importa porque no quiere que le importe. No, no es eso. Es que en esos momentos a Mavis no puede importarle nada, no piensa ni analiza nada. Es que no tiene motivos para ello. Y si esa cercanía, esa sensación casi similar a calidez le calma un poco la tormenta de pensamientos que la agobian, apacigua un poco el dolor eterno de él, entonces los motivos son tan efímeros como la vida en sus manos.

Mavis cierra los ojos y deja que suceda, sin preocuparse por si aquello que los mueve es amor o, en cambio, es el consecuente de todo aquello que los envuelve —la soledad, la compasión, las contradicciones y el dolor—. Que incluso si es todo eso aún se siente similar al amor, como para calmar las heridas, como un dulce placebo de paz, como para creer que algo vale la pena aun en la agonía eterna.

Aunque no sea amor en realidad, aunque no sea eso y sí lo demás.

* * *

 **Sería todo.**


	4. Del tú y yo

**Extensión:** 320 palabras.

 **Notas:** Y esto es lo último, con lo cual logré entregar el reto pese a todo. Ahora:

—Tú, personita. Sí, tú, que amas el Zervis y justo ahora quieres arrancarme los ojos por escribir esto deseas dejarme un review, no te preocupes, FF permite anónimos... y me permite a mí borrarlos, no gastes tu tiempo.

—Tú, personita. Sí, tú, que quieres dejarme en claro por qué lo que creo está mal, ya te hablé en el primer drabble y no lo voy a repetir: no lograrás nada.

—Tú, personita. Sí, tú, que quiere decirme qué tal está esto gramaticalmente, si cometí algún error; que quieres explicarme por qué crees que mi idea no quedó bien plasmada o explicada en los drabbles, algo parco de sentimiento, algo confuso, pudo ser mejor: la casilla de reviews está abajo.

No lo repito y no lo vuelvo a repetir, si os gusta la pareja no es mi problema. Yo tendré que comentar los drabbles de los otros participantes y si alguno tiene Zervis haré la vista gorda y me centraré en otras cosas, porque respeto si les gusta la pareja y es algo subjetivo como para criticar por ello. Yo espero lo mismo. Es todo.

 **Drabble 4. Hecho:** Mentira.

 **.**

* * *

 **Intento de amor.**

 _De_ _l "tú y yo"._

* * *

Son segundos y luego ya nada. Segundos y entonces oscuridad. Segundos en los que puede dejarse abrazar por la cálida sensación del _creer_ , entregarse a la idea de que eso es posible y, más aún, real. Luego no es nada, luego no existe. Mavis se esfuma como si muriera a causa de algún poder incomparable, a pesar de alguna maldición ineludible. Se esfuma pero no muere, algo desaparece y algo sigue ahí, pero no muere.

Zeref la deja caer al suelo y ella sigue ahí, en alguna parte.

Precht trata de hacerla despertar y ella sigue ahí, en alguna parte.

Y en ese lugar lejano Mavis lo medita y todavía quiere creer que lo fue —amor—, pero en esos años de cautiverio no consigue que le importe tanto como los demás, como su gremio, como sus amistades. En esos años no voltea la mirada, ni una sola vez.

—Siquiera los recuerdos, siquiera eso—.

Hasta que importa, _por ellos_ , todo no es más que un baúl cerrado. No se detiene para recordar ni para sentir, hasta que no resulta verdaderamente importante —para ella—.

Y todo eso —la soledad y la compasión, las contradicciones y el dolor, los años y las perspectivas— se mezclan y ella es quizás todavía demasiado joven para discernir entre una cosa y otra. Pero al abrir la boca, el baúl cerrado, no siente un escozor real en el pecho al hablar y confesar, al explicar lo ocurrido. Anhela creer que es porque su corazón ya no late, porque su alma ya olvidó la condición humana hace tiempo, pero no es cierto ni real.

Nunca lo fue.

No hubo amor, y no fue un "tú y yo."

Hubo un hombre y su soledad, una chica y sus dudas, y un sentimiento de tragedia compartido, pero nunca un "nosotros."

Nunca ellos dos con el amor, nunca "tú y yo."

Eso no lo hubo ni al principio ni al final.

* * *

 **Sería todo. Y se lo doy a Misari aunque no me lo haya pedido, yo siempre le doy las cosas que no tiene por qué querer (?).**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
